


Prey

by KingxLeon21



Category: iCarly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingxLeon21/pseuds/KingxLeon21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Picking up the pieces can be tough. But having the most important people around you makes it a little bit easier. What happens, though, when a group of people is set on destroying that bond? Is it a matter of if you'll fight for it? Or, is it a matter of how hard you'll fight for it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prey

A woman sat at the window alternating between glances at her phone and glances through the window out into the setting sun. For most, it would be just another pretty sight to see. But to her it only meant one thing.

Time was running out.

“I can’t believe we have to do this.” Another woman said as she sat down at a computer.

A male ran frantically from room to room, collecting papers and running them through the shredder.  “Mrs. Benson I told you; we have no choice in the matter, anymore! They’re coming. They’re coming for us!” He screamed over his shoulder

Mrs. Benson continued to delete files from the computer, “I know, but are you sure there’s no other way? They aren’t prepared for this.”

“Well, whose fault do you suppose that is!?!” The woman said, clutching her phone as she ran from window to window checking for anything she could see in the approaching darkness.  

“Well you’ll excuse me _Pam_ , if I didn’t want this life for my Freddiebear.”

“What!?! You think I _wanted_ this life for Sam!?! You think I wanted to put her in a position of constantly having to look over her shoulders, to be forced with the possibility of actually having to kill another human being!?!”

“Of course not but-“

“I _never_ wanted this for my daughters! I was lucky enough to get one of them out of harm’s way! I never wanted this for Sam!”

The male returned to the front room carrying a duffel bag. “Ladies, I appreciate the nature of conversation… I really do; but we’ve got a much bigger issue in front of us!”

Mrs. Benson turned and glared at Spencer for a moment, then offered a sigh of resignation, “Spencer’s right. We have to focus on getting out of here.” She selected all of the files and hit the delete key.

Pam walked over to the window and looked out once again. “Uh-oh. We have to get a move on… Now!!” She took this moment to type out a message.

“What!?! What’s going on!?!” Spencer ran to the window to take a look. The sight that greeted him was a black van that had parked in front of the apartment building. “Oh no. We’ve got to go now!”

Pam pocketed her phone and she and Mrs. Benson picked up their duffel bags. Mrs. Benson did a quick scan to make sure nothing vital was left behind. Pam rushed to the door and turned the knob.

Suddenly a blast threw her back into the apartment. Mrs. Benson turned her head and could only move out of the way. Pam’s body hit the island with a sickening crack. Pam’s body lay still as Mrs. Benson went over to check her.

Spencer looked on at the scene that played out in front of him before turning his head to the door. He saw two men in black suits step into the apartment. One was tall with a muscular build. The other was shorter and a bit more wiry. Both had crew cuts. Spencer swallowed the lump in his throat. “What are you doing here? How did you find us?”

“Did you really think you could hide from us forever Mr. Shay?” The taller man asked in a deep resonating voice. Spencer couldn’t tell whether it was the man’s voice causing his heart to jump or his own fear, “Did you think that we wouldn’t come looking for you once you showed up on the grid again?”

“On the Grid?”

The shorter man handed the taller one a pad. The taller man surveyed the pad for a moment and continued speaking, “On January sixteenth of this year you set up a feed to speak to one, Colonel Steven Shay. We monitor all feeds coming in and going out of any military or government agency or organization.”

A phone rang and the shorter man reached into his jacket. Spencer watched the shorter man put the phone up to his ear and walk out of earshot.

Mrs. Benson, still stooped next to Pam’s lifeless body, decided to voice her question, “So, you’ve made such a Grand entrance. What happens now?”

The man gathered a devilish grin, “What happens now, Miranda, is that I'll get that hard drive you’ve got. There’s a lot of information on it that we’ve deemed… troublesome.”

“Ha! I’ll never give you that hard drive.”

“Oh, I’d never expect you to do that. I’d never ask you to do something to betray your comrades. I’d never ask you to give me anything.” The evil grin remained on the man’s face, “but, believe me when I say this. I will get that hard drive.”

The shorter man returned to the room and nodded, pocketing the phone.

Spencer spoke up, “What happens if we give you the hard drive?”

“Easy, Mr. Shay. You give us the drive, we get out of your hair.”

Spencer releases a humorless laugh, “You know? I was in law school. You know why I went to law school? Because I could always spot a liar. Always.”

“You wound me with your words Mr. Shay. Certainly there’s a way we can all leave this room alive.”

“No there isn’t.” was the only reply.

“No,” The two men pulled guns from their jackets and screwed the silencers onto the barrels, “There isn’t.”

The shorter man fired off two shots. Both of them hitting Miranda in the chest. She fell over and hit the ground. The taller man fired off one shot hitting Spencer in the chest. Spencer fell backwards, clutching his chest. The taller man walked over and stood over Spencer as he struggled to take in breath.

“You know why you’ll never win, Mr. Shay? It’s not because you’re a lesser organization. It’s not because you’re fighting against more than a simple organization. It’s because your work requires you to rely on others. You see? What I’m doing now, it’s a one man job. My partner is only here for efficiency. I don’t need to use him as a crutch.” The man squatted over Spencer’s body, looking him in the eye, “That’s all relying on others is. A weakness.”

Spencer laughed as he coughed up some blood, “You can kill me. You could kill me a thousand times over. But you’ll never be fulfilled.” He coughed once again, “The truth is… you died a long time ago.”

The man stood up and walked and stood next to his partner, “Well… you’re right about one thing.”

The man leveled his gun and fired one final shot. The bullet hit Spencer in the center of his chest, Spencer’s head fell back and his lifeless eyes stared up at the ceiling.

“All right, let’s find that hard drive and get out of here.”

The shorter man nodded and began to search the apartment.

~X~

“You know… its sorta weird.” Carly said as she sipped her smoothie, “don’t ya think?”

“What do you mean?” Freddie asked as he sat down at the table.

“Well, I mean that Sam’s mom actually dropped her off.”

“Well… she has been trying, lately.” Sam said as Freddie shrugged his agreement, “It’s a small improvement but its somethin’ to look forward to.”

Freddie nodded as he drank some of his smoothie, “Wait a second, when did your mom get her license back?”

“Baby steps, Benson.” Sam said as she eyed Freddie’s smoothie, “The Journey of one thousand miles, right?”

Freddie yanked his smoothie just out of Sam’s grasp as he answered, “I would think the first step would be obeying simple traffic laws.”

“Obeying laws is a big step for Pucketts.” Sam said, still eyeing Freddie’s smoothie. “I think that making an effort is a good place to start.”

Freddie yanked his smoothie away once more as Sam reached for it, “HA! The only thing Puckett has ever made an effort to do was to steal and eat.”

“Hey! That’s not fair we also make an effort to accomplish both stealing and eating at the same time.” Sam took her phone out of her pocket and dropped it on the floor. “Oops.”

“Sam, you’re gonna break it again.” Carly said as Sam leaned sideways to the floor to retrieve her phone.

Sam popped up and held up her phone, “Not this time, I’ve got a new Beaver Box phone case for my Pear phone.”

Freddie looked over at the case, “Can I see it? When did you get it?”

“About a month ago.” Sam’s eyes drifted over to Freddie’s smoothie again. “Hey Freddie, could you lift your right foot up for a second?”

Freddie was skeptical but did as Sam asked. Sam slid her foot into the space where Freddie’s once was.

“Would you mind telling me why you had me lift my foot?”

“Hm? Oh yeah, I just had to stretch my legs.”

Freddie rolled his eyes and began to lower his foot. As soon as Freddie’s foot touched Sam’s, she lifted her foot, causing Freddie’s leg to fly up and slam against the underside of the table. The sharp pain caused him to drop Sam’s phone on the table. As he released his smoothie to reach down and grab his knee, Sam snatched up his smoothie and proceeded to taste the fruits of her victory.

As Carly was about to scold her friends for making, yet another, scene; she looked out of the window and noticed that the Sun had gone down.

“Hey guys, we should probably get going, its dark out and there’s no telling what all of our guardians are doing in a contained area.” Carly said as she was checking her phone for any notices of distress from her brother

“Yeah,” Sam said, placing Freddie’s now empty smoothie cup on the table and picking up her phone and placing it back in her pocket. “Knowing my mom, she either knocked out Spencer, or is cussing out Freddie’s mom… probably both.”

“It’s weird though.” Freddie said pulling out his wallet to pay for his smoothie. “My mom usually calls me when it starts getting dark.” Freddie checked his phone, “I haven’t gotten a single thing.”

Carly frowned, “She didn’t send anything? No call? No voicemail? Not even a text?”

“Not a thing. I’m starting to get worried?”

“Just chillax dude. Maybe she’s finally lettin’ you off the leash a little bit.” Sam said as she felt a vibration in her pocket.

Freddie shrugged and went to the counter to pay for their smoothies. Meanwhile, Sam pulled out the phone and checked the message and frowned at the screen.

“What? Sam?” Carly said as she reached over to shake her friend’s shoulder, “Sam, what’s the matter?”

She just handed the phone to Carly so she could look at it. Carly’s face scrunched up in confusion. “We need to hurry and get back home. Something’s wrong.”

Sam nodded, as Freddie returned to see the looks on his friends’ faces. “What’s goin’ on?”

Sam just threw him her phone as she grabbed her jacket and exited the smoothie shop. Carly followed behind her. Freddie looked at the screen and saw that the message was sent about fifteen minutes ago. He read the message.

_Go sumplace safe.  
Dont come back here.  
Always know that I  
luv u princess._

It was from Sam’s mom.

A foreboding feeling came over him as he rushed out to catch up with his friends.

~X~

Outside of the Bushwell apartment building, The two agents sat outside in their van.

“What in the Hell are we still doing here?” Asked the shorter agent in an even voice. He was starting to get frustrated. They completed their jobs. They should have left immediately.

“We’re waiting to do a little extra cleanup.” The other agent answered.

“But, that wasn’t in our mission directive.” The shorter agent put his fingers to his temples, “We were told to extract the hard drive and eliminate those who had it.”

“My goodness, Anderson, do you always have to be so ‘by the book’?” The taller agent asked.

“What’s wrong with the book, Mickelson? I like the book. The book keeps us from flying off the handle,” Anderson cut his eyes at Mickelson, “and making silly speeches.”

Mickelson smirked, “I rather liked my speech and it’s not like it took-“

“Shhh” Anderson cut off his partner’s explanation, “Did you hear that?”

Mickelson listened for a moment and shook his head, “You’re crazy, I didn’t here anyth-“

“Shhhhh.” Mickelson frowned for a moment before hearing a faint screech. Anderson turned his head to his window. “There it is again.”

“What the hell?” Mickelson was about to put his head out of his window to survey the area before he felt Anderson yank him back inside. “Damn, Anderson. What is your problem?”

Anderson could only point to the hood as an owl landed on the hood of the car. Mickelson’s throat seemed to have dried up as soon as the owl landed. He swallowed before trying to speak, “Anderson? Is that what I think it is?”

Anderson just sat in his seat, eyes fixated on the bird.

The owl turned its head around and screeched once again. Anderson finally found his voice, “Mickelson we have to go, now!!”

As Mickelson started the van he saw three figures running in their direction. Two females, one blonde and one brunette, and a male with brown hair. It was them. Mickelson reached in his jacket and pulled out his pistol. Anderson looked at the three figures, and over at Mickelson. “Mickelson, what the fuck are you doing!?!”

“This is the best chance we have, Anderson.”

“Really!?! And when we’re dead, then what!?! Would this chance be worth it then!?!” Anderson leveled a hard glare at Mickelson. Mickelson responded with a low growl, “Besides, there’s also the cleaner that we planted in the apartment building.”

Mickelson scowled and pocketed his gun. He threw the car in reverse and hit the gas. The owl flew away once the car started moving. Following a poorly executed three point turn, the Van sped off just as Carly Sam and Freddie approached.

“Who was that?” Freddie asked out of breath.

“I don’t know,” answered Carly as she observed the windows on the eighth floor.

“Something’s not right,” Sam remarked as she stepped up next to Carly.

“Yeah, I mean, shouldn’t there be lights on?” Freddie said

“Yeah, plus, I’ve tried calling Spencer, and both of your moms.” Carly said while dialing her brother’s phone once again.

Freddie looked up at the eighth floor. “Well it seems to be quiet enough. Maybe they all just went home.” Freddie stated, hoping against all hope that Sam’s mother was just playing some kind of prank.

Just as Freddie finished his sentence, fire erupted out of the Bushwell. A blast shattered the glass in the windows. Carly’s eyes widened in horror as she dropped her phone to the pavement. Sam placed a hand on Carly’s shoulder, eyes never leaving the horrifying scene that they’d just witnessed. Freddie was the first to act as he began to run towards the building.

Seeing Freddie run towards the building seemed to have jumpstarted Carly’s brain, “Sam he can’t go in there. You’ve got to stop him.” Sam just nodded and ran to catch Freddie. Carly picked up her phone and dialed 911.

“Freddie! Freddie, you can’t go in there!” Sam shouted as she caught up with him and latched onto his arm.

“Sam! Let me go! That’s my mother in there! I can’t just sit by while she… she could be…” Freddie’s mind was swimming, trying to find some sort of logical way that his mother could be ok, while he used all of his physical strength trying to pry his arm away from Sam.

“I know Freddie but if you go in there…” Sam’s voice caught as the thought of the consequences of Freddie’s actions. “You could die, Freddie!”

“SO, THE FUCK, WHAT IF I DIE!?!” Freddie’s voice was becoming erratic as he continued struggling to get out of Sam’s grasp, “If she’s gone… If she’s..!” Freddie’s strength began to leave him as he continued to struggle, vainly, to escape Sam’s grasp. 

Sam’s tears began to fall as well, as she and Freddie sank to the asphalt. She wrapped Freddie in a hug as he began to sob into her shoulder, “The police are on their way. They’ll sort this all out and we’ll find out that everything is ok.” Sam said into his ear, “You’ll see… everything will be fine.” As her voice waivered at the end of her sentence she knew that she trying to convince herself, more than Freddie.

Carly approached the two and stooped down and hugged both of her friends. “The police are on their way.” Carly released a sob as she looked up at her burning building.

Carly leaned her head on Sam’s back as the three of them cried while waiting for the police and fire department.

A man stood atop the roof of the building across from the apartment. He pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

After two rings a voice with a heavy southern accent answered, “What is your progress?”

After a long pause and a sigh, the man answered, “We’ve lost another cell.”

“Son of a bitch!”

“However, the candidates that were recommended for recruits are safe.”

“Well at least that’s something that can be salvaged.” After a brief pause, the man on the phone spoke again, “What is their mental state?”

“They’ve just lost their closest family members. How the hell do you think they’re doing?”

“You just ensure that they reach the facility safely.”

After a long pause the man responded, “Understood.”

He turned his back from the disastrous scene as an owl landed on his shoulder. He exited the scene without looking back. He had a lot to do if everything was going to go smoothly. 

**Author's Note:**

> That'll do it for this chapter. Thank you guys for reading. 
> 
> Be sure to check out works from these authors
> 
> Read
> 
> ~The CABAL~
> 
>  
> 
> annierocket aussiemma axel100 BaalRules beforeskylines BoxOfTrinkets Braxenimos Coyote Laughs Deviocity Dwyn Arthur FMellark heartlines iCarlyAngst JamesTheGreater KeyLimePie14 KingxLeon21 Moviepal Myjumpingsocks ober22 Pieequals36 Pigwiz pearlbutton328 PsychoticAppleSauce rebeccaofsbfarm Rhiabrey Skye seddiefan2009 sidouxamer Spinlight Tech-Man ThatSamGirl TheWrtrInMe Twowritehands User1-FlynnK Virgoleo23 Waffels Of Doom WhiteKnightro WildPomegranate xXACCEBXx
> 
> From fluff, to face melting angst.  
> The Cabal authors produce the best.
> 
> Follow us on Twitter: @iCabalOfficial  
> Find us on tumblr: iCabal-official  
> Find us on fanfiction net: iCabal
> 
> That'll do it for this go round, Next chapter is coming... eventually  
> Til then,  
> Deuces  
> KL21


End file.
